


Sea breezes

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Duty, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Memories, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is starting to get a hang of the whole land dweller stuff. So off course, things have to get a bit more complicated. :}





	Sea breezes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 244 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> My wrist is a bit tired but I'm going to do my best. There is so much in this series I want to tell that I think it will be far more than just 12 pieces. Just the ones with Chris are worthy of three stories and he's not going to be introduced for quit some time. So let me know if you all are okay with that. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri loved dancing. Land dweller dancing is different from how his people do it. They need others to make the sounds to move on, and the movements are all preset. Still, he loved it. The movements, the way his body felt like flying when Victor let him spin. Sure Lilia kept telling him to mirror the steps Victor made and he had them memorized in his mind fast enough, but the moments the lessons had ended and there was time left he would find himself being spun around the room by Victor. His feet had healed enough that they wouldn't bleed after every single lesson, and his throat was good enough for Yuuri to make humming sounds and even laugh without much pain. 

Poorly Victor had been called away from the lesson by Yakov so he was left alone with the musicians as Lilia took Yuri back to her house to pick up some things. The lesson had been very strict, something that had made him reminisce his old dance classes with Minako. She had taught him all the dances he would need to know as a male member of the royal family in his clan. He dries his skin with the towel left for him by Mila. That was something he never thought would be a part of his reality, the feeling of feeling nasty when his skin was wet. When he had made a comment about it after the first lesson the young Yuri had sneered that he had to be some high end product if he wasn't used to get sweaty. It had not sound like a compliment. 

That was another thing. Since his lessons took place some halls away from his room he had been walking about the palace a bit more often and on several occasions he had overheard staff talking about him. It seems there were a few people that thought that it was sweet for Victor to have found Yuuri. Using the Seaside Beauty nickname it seems Victor really had used a lot before finding out his name. There were also a lot that feared the Prince would neglect his duty as it was set out by his father, Yuuri had asked Victor about that but all he had gotten was a closed expression before Victor would change the topic, saying Yuuri was just a guest that was given to much honor. Being treated almost as an equal to the prince himself. But just the other day he had overheard a few guards saying that as Yuuri had been found naked and his affinity with dancing as a girl he was probably a harlot. When he asked Mila what that word meant she had told him to never mention it to Victor that he was being called that. She had been adamant about it. 

It was not his fault that dancing the parts meant for girls felt more natural to him. When he was being spun about it almost felt like he was swimming again, something dancing the strict steps meant for men just did not do for him. His eyes fell on the musicians, who he knew were going to go over some more pieces. Would he dare to ask. He bites his bottom lip. Not just that would he be able to even do it. 

Yuuri looks down at the loose dancing pants he is wearing. Victor claimed that the tailor had accidentally made it a bit too wide on mistake, but he had said it with a smile and both Georgi and Yakov had made faces, told him he could wear it till the proper one came in. Yuuri was glad as it felt better around his legs than the other pants he had. The constant pressure of clothes to his skin was still something he was getting used to. 

Walking over to the musicians was nerve wrecking. Even back home where he had known everyone since he had been born he had always felt bad when he wanted to ask a favor from the people serving them. It made him feel guilty to use their time for one of his whims, even if he knew they would be delighted, so he usually ended up not. Now though he has no real history with them, they have no duty towards him, it makes it easier. He would not feel bad if they wanted to say no but thought they couldn't. 

Fifteen minutes later Mila walks into the dance hall to tunes she had never heard and seeing a dance so breathtaking she could not believe it being danced. When Yuuri stops halfway a move to make a hand movement out of pure frustration she understands he had made a slip-up although she would not have been able to spot it. he motions to the musicians to start again, which they do clearly enjoying these new tunes. Yuuri runs through the dance two more times before he signals that it is enough and literally crashes down. That is when Mila spots the small red droplets on the floor. She runs to where Yuuri is lying, giving orders to the musicians to get some bandages. 

He isn't certain how the inner workings of the palace works but before Mila is finished with cleaning his feet and putting clean bandages around them the doors to the dance hall get thrown open and Victor bursts in followed closely by Makka. He's still wearing a cloak similar to the one still in Yuuri's room and when he drops in front of Yuuri the young man is blown by the smell of the sea surrounding Victor. Looking down at his legs it is clear that he had been near the beach, although not their beach he smells like the big one near the large land dwellers homes, which means he had to have come running. 

"Honestly Yuuri. What ever were you thinking to dance so much after the dance lesson had ended to have your feet all bleeding again." Victor's hand hover near Yuuri's face for a moment before being dropped in his lap again. "Please tell me what made you do that." 

Yuuri drops his head. He had not meant to worry Victor. He had simply wanted to see if he could do it. He sighs, feeling his eyes tear up.

"I missed home. I missed the way I was taught to dance. I just wanted to dance like home." his hands drop in his lap to afraid to look up and see Victors face. 

Because of this he misses the looks shared between Victor and Mila. Both of them realizing that Yuuri is indeed a foreigner, of course he would have things they knew nothing about. He had just been so good in adjusting to everything they had taught him they had simply forgotten he had a past. Victor drops his head, he had let his guest down.

Makka decides that the tension is too much and decides to wiggle themselves onto Yuuri's lap, lapping him in the face with their big tongue. This causes Yuuri to giggle. he wraps his arms around the dog and buries his face in the soft fur. How could he have ever been afraid of this dog. When he felt like he could face them again he took in a deep breath and looked up. Sending them a smile. 

"I am tired. Can I go to my room and rest before dinner?" 

Victor nods, but oddly he is not looking as happy as he would normally be. "Of course you can. I will make certain that the kitchen will send something nice up for you when you ring that you are ready." 

Yuuri blinks. That was odd. Since his arrival Victor had made certain to have spend every meal with him. Had he done something to make him not want to do that anymore. 

Georgi sees Yuuri's face for what it is. "His highness is having dinner guests over tonight and will be required to entertain them. As he has already reset this appointment several times over the past three weeks." 

Yuuri blushes realizing he had indeed prevented Victor from doing his duty. "I'm so sorry. I would not have made you eat with me if I had realized I was keeping you from your duties." he blushes. "My deepest apologies. I know how much work there is in entertaining guest. I wish I could make it up to you." 

Victor smiles softly. "Please take no responsibility for my actions. I regret nothing. If I could have taken you to sit with me during these dinners I would have." 

"Technically there is no law against it Your highness." 

Victor turns his head to look at Georgi. "Repeat that with an explanation." Georgi smiles.

"There is no law that states a personal guest of the crown prince is not allowed to sit with him during the prospect dinners. After all one is permitted to have more than one person advising them." 

Victor starts smiling. Not the heart shape one but more sincere than the other smile. He then turns back to Yuuri.

"My dearest Yuuri, would you feel up to sitting next to me for dinner where I am to be entertaining several young ladies who all hope to one day be addressed with the title Queen."

Yuuri has to take that question in for a moment. Of course he had thought about it, and he knew Victor was bound to have to mate one day to continue his families bloodline, but was he ready to be confronted with the people that could take him away from Yuuri before he even had a chance to really have him. In the end there was only one answer. 

He nods yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
